1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pixel structure, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a pixel structure with relatively fewer number of masks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the process of modern information technology, various types of displays have been widely in consumer electronic products such as cell phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Among these displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic electroluminescence display (OELD) have become the mainstream on the market due to their advantages of being light, small, and low in power-consumption. The manufacturing processes for both the LCD and the OELD include forming a pixel structure array over a substrate through a semiconductive process.
FIGS. 1A to 1G depict a cross-sectional flow chart of manufacturing a conventional pixel structure. First, referring to FIG. 1A, a gate 20 is formed on a substrate 10 by using a first mask (not shown). Referring to FIG. 1B, a first dielectric layer 30 is formed over the substrate 10 to cover the gate 20. Referring to FIG. 1C, a channel layer 40 is formed on the first dielectric layer 30 by using a second mask (not shown). Referring to FIG. 1D, a source 50 and a drain 60 are subsequently formed on the channel layer 40 by using a third mask (not shown). Referring to FIG. 1E, a second dielectric layer 70 is formed over the substrate 10 to cover the channel layer 40, the source 50 and the drain 60. Referring to FIG. 1F, a contact hole H is formed in the second dielectric layer 70 by using a forth mask (not shown). Referring to FIG. 1G, a pixel electrode 80 is then formed on the second dielectric layer 70 by using a fifth mask (not shown). The pixel electrode 80 is partly filled in the contact hole H and is electrically connected to the drain 60. Thus, the fabrication of the pixel structure 90 complete.
As described above, the above pixel structure 90 five-mask processes and many process steps are required, and the fabrication time is relatively long. Because of many process steps, defects may occur in the pixel structure 90, and also the fabrication yield may be substantially decreased and the overall fabrication cost may be substantially increased.